


Que aproveche

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Pero todo es muy consentido, Personas teniendo sexo bajo los efectos del alcohol, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: ¿Y qué esperaban que hiciese Kanon después de la confesión de Milo? De Camus, el que lo había confesado todo era Camus. Maldito liante.Continuación de "A su salud" por Shruikanceta.





	Que aproveche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shruikanceta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A su salud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056920) by [Shruikanceta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta). 

> Este fic tiene un par de años ya, le tengo un cariño especial. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shruikanceta y lo escribí para el Halloween Remixes del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

El ruido ahogado de Aioria se escuchó hasta donde ellos estaban y sus palabras llegaron altas y todo lo claras que el alcohol en su sangre le permitió.

—¡Tíos, buscaos un motel o algo!

Milo se rió en medio del beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Camus le palmeó el hombro a su amigo antes de dirigirse con pasos saltarines hacia donde el resto del grupo estaba grabando a Shaka, borracho, intentando hacerse entender con gestos.  
Su equipo estaba equivocándose a propósito y apenas podían contener las risas con los gestos exagerados de Shaka, tan impropios de él.

—¡Aioria, amigo mío! —gritó Camus, tropezándose un poco con algo que no había visto ni se paró a ver qué era.

Aioria puso cara de estreñido y se intentó esconder mientras Camus entraba al salón al grito de: ¡Vamos a hablar de la revolución rusa!.

Kanon le había seguido con la mirada, aunque sus manos estaban plantadas firmemente en la cintura de Milo. Devolvió su atención al chico entre sus brazos al notar su cara refrotándose contra sus pectorales.

—¿Hmn? —preguntó Kanon, con una ceja en alto.

Milo levantó la cara y pestañeó inocente. Kanon tosió y Milo se incorporó un poco, agarrándole de la nuca con las manos y ladeando la cabeza. Su mirada había bajado de los ojos de Kanon a sus labios y Kanon no pudo evitar lamerlos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Entonces lo de arrancarme la camisa con los dientes va en serio?

Milo miró hacia un lado y luego a los pechos de Kanon. Era una camisa muy bonita. Y le quedaba exquisitamente ajustada.  
Milo se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo ser suave y tierno con ella, si lo prefieres. —le contestó con tono sugerente, sonriéndole de medio costado.

Aún con su descaro, Milo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero desde luego iba a sacarle el mayor partido a la situación.

Kanon volvió a juntar sus labios, dándole un beso corto y apretado, probando el sabor de la cerveza mezclada con el propio de Milo. Se lamió los labios y le sonrió seductor, inclinándose sobre su oído antes de contestar.

—¿Y conmigo?

Milo no pudo esconder el escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y apretó los pulgares contra la mandíbula de Kanon antes de buscar el camino hasta sus labios para volver a besarlo con desesperación.  
Kanon gimió entre risas, divertido por el ímpetu que ponía Milo en dejarle sin aire. Empezó a besarle de vuelta, consiguiendo calmar un poco el beso a cambio de hacerlo más profundo.

Milo gimoteó, frunciendo las cejas y separando sus labios por un momento para tomar aire y volverle a besar, empujándole hacia la pared, aunque Kanon tenía otros planes y caminó hacia la puerta, sin romper otra vez la cadena de besos.

Kanon había pasado demasiadas horas en esa casa como para no conocer el camino hacia las habitaciones aún borracho o a oscuras, o las dos, como era el caso.  
Los guió por un pasillo hasta uno de los dormitorios y de espaldas a la puerta intentó abrir. Entre los brazos rodeándole el cuello y los labios de Milo incansables sobre los suyos, le costó un poco, pero cuando por fin la abrió un lloriqueo los hizo separarse.

Saga levantó la cara de la almohada y se sorbió los mocos sin ningún tipo de elegancia. Frunció el ceño al verlos y sacudió una mano en el aire.

—Ignoradme, como si no estuviera. —comentó con la voz mucho más nasal que de costumbre.

Kanon cerró la puerta de golpe y miró a Milo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Milo preguntase:

—¿Vas a hacer algo con eso? —y miró a la puerta para señalarla.

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior, pero terminó por envarar la espalda, sacando pecho. Los ojos de Milo fueron directos al movimiento. Kanon apretó los músculos, consiguiendo que se movieran ligeramente.  
Milo resopló antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre aquellos pectorales perfectos, apoyando las manos en los bordes, para alzarlos un poco más. Y resopló otra vez.

Kanon palmeó la cabeza de Milo antes de buscar su mano y agarrarla, arrastrándolo hacia otra de las habitaciones.  
Cuando entraron, Milo miró a todas partes.

—Este es el cuarto de Aioria. —informó, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba una foto pinchada en un corcho. Entre muchos otros, salía él mismo con doce años.

Kanon le agarró de la cara con las dos manos, mirándole a los ojos con más intensidad que nunca en la vida.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó, entrando en su espacio personal.

Milo le sonrió de costado y Kanon apretó la comisura de su labio con el pulgar.

—Para nada, sé dónde tiene las cosas.

Kanon parpadeó, aunque luego le dio un beso a corto a Milo, con cara de sospecha. Se lamió los labios antes de continuar hablando. Le gustaba el sabor de Milo.

—Algún día me dirás cómo y porqué, pero no ahora.

—No ahora. —repitió Milo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ahora te voy a besar —advirtió Kanon y Milo asintió otra vez—. Y me vas a arrancar la camisa.

Milo dejó salir todo el aire por la nariz, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Kanon y extendiendo los dedos.

—Y me vas a follar.

Fue el turno de Milo para parpadear y mirar al otro con confusión. Y se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo mientras levantaba las cejas.  
Kanon asintió, con fuerza.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Kanon, de pronto vacilante.

—No, no —aseguró Milo—. Pero no es lo que estaba pensando.

Kanon bajó sus manos por el cuello de Milo y por su torso, llegando al borde de su camiseta y jugando con el.  
Buscó de nuevo su oído.

—¿Creías que te había traído a una habitación a oscuras, entre besos, para hablar un rato contigo?

La risa de Milo fue ligera y burbujeante, encogiéndose un poco por las cosquillas. Tomó aire.

—No… pensaba jugar con tus pechos y hacerte una mamada.

Kanon se atragantó con su propia saliva, pero consiguió tragar y hacer un ruido de aprobación bastante digno.

—¿Tú has visto tus pechos? ¿¡Los has visto!? —soltó de repente Milo, con vehemencia, señalando los pectorales de Kanon con las dos manos, sin dejar de moverlas alrededor—. ¿Esas obras de perfección griega que podrían pertenecer a un profesional del deporte? O a una portada de novela rosa.

Kanon estaba mareado, no tenía claro si era por la bebida o por los besos, o tal vez por los piropos de Milo, pero sentía la cabeza ligera. Podía haber hecho muchas cosas, decirle que sí, que los veía todos los días, o reírse, podría haberse arrancado a sí mismo la camisa para darle un toque dramático a la situación, pero lo que hizo fue coger las manos de Milo y apretarlas contra sus pectorales.

—Qué turgentes. —dijo Milo con un hilo de voz antes de mirar hacia los ojos de Kanon, con sus propios ojos brillantes.

Kanon apretó todavía más las manos de Milo contra su cuerpo y él separó más los dedos.

—¿Has dicho lo que has dicho?

—Sí. Y no me arrepiento.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, mirándose, respirando el mismo aire.

—Arráncame la camisa de una vez. —urgió Kanon.

—Pero me gusta como te queda, pero me gustas más sin ella. ¿Y si te la quito despacio? Aunque no puedo, tengo las manos ocupadas, me las estás agarrando. Hablo de más cuando estoy nervioso.

Kanon acabó por reírse y le dio un beso en la nariz a Milo antes de soltarle las manos y estirar hacia arriba de la camiseta de Milo para quitársela a él.  
Milo se dejó desnudar sin complicaciones y después se dedicó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kanon sin pausa y con mucha prisa. Le temblaban un poco los dedos, pero no falló ni un botón, apartando la tela casi con reverencia para desvelar ese cuerpo serrano de Kanon.  
Qué pechotes.

Milo se quedó unos segundos embelesado, simplemente mirando, hasta que gruñó y volvió a presionar toda su cara en el centro del torso ajeno, justo debajo de la clavícula.  
El ruidito que hizo fue de pura felicidad y Kanon se rió suavemente al mismo tiempo en el que ponía una mano en la cabeza de Milo, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rizado.

Milo se tomó un tiempo, frotando la nariz contra la piel caliente de Kanon, frotando los costados con las manos, hasta que agarró los pectorales con fuerza y lamió hasta encontrar el pezón más cercano, succionándolo.  
Kanon dejó de respirar, manteniendo todo el aire dentro de su pecho mientras notaba el vello de su espalda levantarse. Exhaló poco a poco, mientras Milo cambiaba a suaves mordiscos y lametones. De repente estaba chupando por toda la piel, marcando el camino más recto hasta el otro pezón, que tomó en su boca con un gemido de placer.

Kanon movió la mano por toda la cabeza de Milo, apretando las yemas contra el cuero cabelludo. Milo estaba frotando un pulgar contra el pezón izquierdo de Kanon mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el derecho y cuando tomó aire para empezar a succionar, Kanon apretó la mano justo arriba de la nuca, sacando pecho.  
Milo bufó por la nariz y abrió más los labios rozando la piel con los dientes, clavándolos un poco y gimiendo con la boca llena.

Kanon empezó a masajearle el cuello y Milo miró hacia arriba, con una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de Kanon y la otra bajando por su costado, agarrándose al cinturón.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Kanon y Milo le sonrió mientras lamía.

—¿Y a tí? —se tomó un pequeño descanso para preguntarle.

Kanon sólo levantó un hombro.

—No está mal.

Milo apretó los labios, sacándolos hacia fuera. Atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus dedos y empezó a besar por todas partes, alternando con mordiscos. No se dio prisa en cambiar de técnica, repitiendo una y otra vez mordiscos y lametones, succiones y tirones con los dedos.  
La respiración de Kanon se iba haciendo más pesada poco a poco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás varias veces, gruñendo y temblando de excitación. Su erección presionaba la bragueta de forma incómoda y Kanon se llevó una mano hasta la polla, frotándola despacio sin darse cuenta.

Milo pareció notar el movimiento, porque poco después estaba retorciendo los pezones de Kanon entre sus dedos mientras besaba la línea entre sus abdominales hasta llegar al ombligo. Arrodillado como estaba ahora, contempló el cinturón de Kanon y la mano con la que se tocaba. Milo se lamió los labios y, sin dejar de atender el pecho de Kanon con sus manos, le hincó el diente al cuero, atrapando el cinturón con los dientes y tirando de él para sacarlo de dentro de su seguro.  
Kanon dejó de respirar, mirando como, efectivamente, Milo le desabrochaba el cinturón a mordiscos, incluso con más rapidez de la que le había quitado la camisa. Milo dejó caer el cinturón sin mucho miramiento y atrapó el tirador de la cremallera también con los dientes. La bajó, con sus dedos frotando desde el pectoral hasta el vientre de Kanon. Se agarró a la cinturilla del pantalón, bajándolo un poco y pegando su boca abierta al bulto debajo de la ropa interior.

Kanon apartó la mano, sin saber qué hacer con ella y acabó por ponerla otra vez en la cabeza de Milo, que gruñó satisfecho al mismo tiempo que lamía un círculo ligeramente húmedo donde el glande de Kanon se encontraba. Con cuidado, atrapó la cinturilla del boxer con los dientes y tiró de ella hacia abajo. El pene erecto de Kanon se levantó más al tener sitio, saliendo de su escondite sin apenas ayuda.

Milo se rió entre dientes y bajó pantalón y calzoncillo de golpe con las manos, dejando las dos prendas a la altura de las rodillas de Kanon.  
El pene de Kanon acabó tapando la mitad de la cara de Milo, que ladeó la cabeza para acariciarlo con la punta de la nariz.

Kanon aspiró hondo y tragó saliva. La sonrisa de Milo era de alegría y travesura.

—¿Te las vas a comer entera? —quiso saber Kanon, preguntándose por qué había dicho aquella tontería.

Pero si no había bebido tanto. ¿Sería el alcohol por sus venas hablando en alto? ¿Quién le había dado el micro? ¡Control, control! ¡Crisis!  
Milo, por su parte, sonrió más y lamió la erección de Kanon hasta arriba, agarrándola con la mano un momento para contestar.

—Esa es la idea.

Y justo antes de que empezase a succionar, Kanon, con la voz congestionada, le deseó:

—Que aproveche.

Milo tenía los ojos fijos en el vientre de Kanon y relajó la garganta mientras iba bajando poco a poco. Cuando la nariz rozó la piel caliente de Kanon, miró hacia arriba, dándose un momento antes de tragar y retirarse.  
Kanon gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando los ojos. Mientras tanto, Milo subía y bajaba, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Las manos de Milo se agarraron de la cadera de Kanon, y mientras sacaba el pene de su boca poco a poco, concentrado en su tarea, sus dedos bajaron por los muslos, agarrándose de la parte trasera de las rodillas antes de subir y subir y subir… Milo apretó el culo de Kanon con sus manos, echándolo hacia delante y volviendo a tragárselo entero.

—¡Oh, dioses! —gimió Kanon, revolviendo los rizos de Milo.

Milo tuvo que sacarse la polla de Kanon de la boca porque le dio la risa y mientras lo masturbaba con brío le miró, con los ojos y los labios brillantes. Se los lamió antes de hablar.

—¿No te bastaba con un dios que tenías que decirlo en plural?

Kanon se echó el flequillo hacia atrás antes de contestar.

—Si follas igual que chupas, definitivamente me vas a follar.

—Vale, pero hoy no —dijo Milo, dándole un beso justo encima de una vena especialmente abultada y lamiendo hasta abajo, besando ahora el vientre de Kanon y dándole un mordisquito más arriba, en un abdominal—. He bebido demasiado. Y más que voy a beber.

Kanon frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero la cerró de golpe cuando Milo empezó a succionar otra vez.

—¿Tragas? —le preguntó, con voz ansiosa, expectante.

—Hmnhmn… —contestó Milo, sin sacárselo de la boca, haciendo chocar el glande contra el interior de su mejilla mientras lamía lo que podía.

—No sé si prefiero correrme en tu cara… —comentó Kanon, acariciando el pómulo de Milo con un pulgar.

Milo rodó los ojos antes de prácticamente escupir el pene de Kanon.

—No quiero salir ahí con semen en mi pelo o dejarle manchas sospechosas a Aioria —después de dos segundos de pausa se rectificó—. Bueno, lo segundo me da igual.

—Es una pena, eres muy guapo. Seguro que hasta una corrida te queda bien.

Tal vez, en cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra persona, Milo se habría enfadado. Incluso ofendido. O tal vez habría ignorado el comentario.  
Pero ahí, con el pene de Kanon húmedo de líquido preseminal y su saliva, con el alcohol aún tan presente en su cuerpo. Con la persona que llevaba tanto tiempo persiguiendo centrando toda su atención en él.

Ahí, en ese momento, se sonrojó. Y se echó a reír.

Su cuerpo tembló entero mientras reía y Kanon apretó los labios, sintiéndose tonto sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Eso es que no? —volvió al tema Kanon, por si acaso.

Milo no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, con la frente pegada a los abdominales de Kanon, que le acarició la cabeza. El pene de Kanon oscilaba justo al lado de su cuello y Milo ladeó la cabeza para acariciarlo con la mejilla y mirar a Kanon a la cara.

—Otro día. Porque habrá otro día. —y la frase sonó a sentencia. A Kanon no le importó demasiado, estaba de acuerdo.

Colmó de besos la erección de Kanon antes de tragársela otra vez y apretó un poco más las manos en las nalgas de Kanon, separándolas un poco antes de resoplar contra su vientre.  
Kanon se dedicó a gimotear, mirando fijamente a Milo.

Sí que era guapo, sí.

Milo buscó a tientas la mano de Kanon para llevarla hasta su nuca y luego le miró mientras levantaba la barbilla, dejando salir un poco la polla antes de refrotar la lengua contra ella. Milo sonrió, incluso se rió un poquito antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza, agarrando el saco de los testículos con una mano, apretándolos con mimo.

—Si sigues así… me voy a correr rápido. —avisó Kanon, meciéndose suavemente contra Milo.

Y él le murmuró algo sospechosamente parecido a “Esa es la idea”. Kanon no se enteró muy bien porque seguía empujándose dentro de la boca de Milo, cada vez con más ahínco.  
Milo gimió, agarrándose otra vez al culo de Kanon, mientras él pasaba a usar las dos manos para rodear la nuca de Milo.

Poco a poco Kanon fue ganando el control del encuentro, y Milo gemía de vez en cuando, apretando los pulgares en la cadera de Kanon cuando creía necesario frenarlo un poco.

—Milo… —murmuró Kanon, mirando hacia abajo.

Milo abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados y su mirada perdida se centró en los ojos de Kanon. Un gemido y ver como Milo intentaba pegarse más a él, dispuesto y comiéndole con los ojos, fue lo último que necesitó Kanon antes de sentir como el placer se desbordaba en orgasmo.

Y como le había advertido que haría, tragó.  
Succionando, lamiendo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos de nuevo en su culo, masajeándolo mientras ronroneaba contra su sexo.

Kanon no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando en una nube de relajación y cosquilleos, pero para cuando volvió en sí, Milo le estaba abrochando la cremallera y dándole un beso suave en los labios.  
Kanon inspiró antes de sonreír, con los párpados trabajando rápidamente antes de que su mirada fijase un objetivo.

Suspiró, frotando los brazos de Milo y devolviéndole el beso. Le agarró de la nuca otra vez, lamiéndole los labios insistente hasta que los abrió de par en par.  
Y gimiendo, agarrándose a los antebrazos de Kanon para no caerse, Milo recibió uno de los besos más profundos que le habían dado en su vida.

Kanon se lamió los labios al separarse y sonrió, satisfecho.

—Sepo bien. ¿Sabo? —frunció el ceño—. No sé si hay palabra para eso.

—Sabes bien. —afirmó Milo después de reír, con la voz algo raspada.

Kanon no perdió el tiempo y llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Milo, palpándola. Milo siseó antes de cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra esa mano. Aunque acabó por dejar la cabeza contra el hombro de Kanon, suspirando.  
Ladeó la cabeza, apoyándose en la mejilla y dejando que su aliento chocase contra el cuello de Kanon con cada palabra.

—Estoy borracho —comentó Milo antes de que se le escapase una risita floja—. No creo que me vaya a correr.

Kanon apretó un poco más, delineándolo con el pulgar.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó, agarrándole de un codo para levantarle el brazo y que se agarrase mejor de él.

Las rodillas de Milo temblaban por haber estado tanto rato arrodillado. Kanon continuó toqueteándolo, besándole el hombro, mordiendo un poco más hacia el cuello.  
Milo se rió otra vez, buscando la mano de Kanon con el paquete.

—¿De verdad? —insistió Kanon, rozándole la mandíbula con la nariz.

Milo se volvió a deshacer en risas antes de abrir la boca para tomar el aire a bocanadas.

—Aaah, no lo sé. Igual sí que me corro.

—¿Sí o no? —preguntó Kanon, buscando la manera de abrir el pantalón de Milo.

Al final lo consiguió y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior, notándolo caliente y algo húmedo. Milo se agarró ahora con dos brazos al cuello de Kanon, con la frente en su clavícula, mirando hacia abajo.  
La mano de Kanon se movía rauda, apretando lo justo y necesario.

—Sí, sí. Definitivamente sí. —se decidió antes de dejar caer las manos para rodear los pechotes de Kanon y meter la cabeza allí dentro.

Fue la hora de Kanon para reír y le revolvió el pelo mientras tensaba los músculos para hacer mover sus pectorales. Milo hizo un ruido entre ballena agonizante y jilguero mañanero.  
Kanon se lamió los labios, pensando en maneras de adelantar el desenlace y se acercó al oído de Milo.

—No puedo esperar a tenerte entre mis piernas. A ver si eres igual de entusiasta que cuando me la estabas chupando.

El ruidito se repitió, pero acabó en risas ligeras.

—Me voy a sentar sobre tí y te dejaré jugar con mis tetas hasta que hagas que me corra.

Milo contestó con un mordisco en el cuello de Kanon y una succión. Luego buscó los labios para callarlo a besos y unos minutos después se separó, ahora el doble de mareado por la falta de oxígeno.

—No me quiero… correr en los calzoncillos. —se quejó Milo, empujándose contra la mano de Kanon, que se paró un poco para mirar alrededor.

—¿No decías que sabes donde tiene las cosas? —se acordó de repente Kanon.

Milo bufó, porque la distracción de Kanon estaba haciendo que dejase de masturbarle.

—Suele tener pañuelos ahí. —comentó, señalando el escritorio.

Kanon vio una caja de cartón y le dio un beso en la frente a Milo antes de soltarlo y dirigirse hacia el escritorio. Cuando cogió la caja vio que estaba vacía y escuchó un ruido que le hizo darse la vuelta.

Milo estaba en el suelo, más o menos apoyado contra la cama, e intentaba quitarse los pantalones. Estaba sonrojado y con el pelo más revuelto que de normal.  
Kanon se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—No hay pañuelos. —avisó.

Y Milo sacudió una mano en la dirección general de la mesita de noche.

—Pues coge un calcetín. —soltó de repente.

Kanon se habría reído, porque en su adolescencia aquella fue una práctica habitual, pero ya se le quedaban lejos aquellos años. Pero no se rió porque, maldita fuera, era una buena idea.  
Se arrodilló delante de los cajones y sacó el primer calcetín que vio.

—Ese no, que se lo regaló mi madre para Navidad. —se quejó Milo.

Kanon se quedó mirando el calcetín gordito con estampado de ciervos. Y lo dejó despacio antes de coger otro, inspeccionándolo para ver que no tuviese agujeros.

—¿Este está bien?

Milo se rió un poco, abriendo los brazos y cuando Kanon se posicionó entre ellos, lo abrazó, atrayéndolo para un beso prolongado. Algo más lento que los demás, con más lengua de la que Kanon estaba acostumbrado.

Kanon puso una mano en el centro del pecho de Milo y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con su erección desnuda y palpitante.  
Y lo masturbó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento por el beso.

—Kanon… —llamó Milo, abrazándole otra vez—. Kanon, que me corro.

Milo levantaba la cadera del suelo con ahínco y Kanon le puso el calcetín antes de apretar bien y frotar una, dos, tres últimas veces. Escuchó a Milo dejar de respirar, lo notó tensarse y relajarse entre sacudidas.  
Lo frotó un poco más, sólo por molestar y Milo se quejó entre risitas ahogadas.

Y con besos cortos, mientras Milo enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de Kanon, se quedaron callados en todo lo que llevaban en esa habitación, por fin. Simplemente mirándose.

Aunque no tardaron ni quince minutos en romper el hechizo.

—Se me están durmiendo las piernas. —avisó Kanon con un susurro.

—A mi se me va a quedar pegado el calcetín si no lo quitamos.

Kanon parpadeó. Y después de unos segundos más de silencio concedió:

—Vale, tú ganas —y mientras Milo se reía, Kanon se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Milo—. Corre al baño.

Milo se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo antes de corretear hacia el baño. Kanon recogió su cinturón y después de ponérselo hizo lo mismo con la camisa. Recuperó la camiseta de Milo y se cercioró de no dejar nada sospechoso en la habitación.

Abrieron la puerta despacio y Milo se asomó, con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha. Kanon le respondió el gesto y después le tiró la camiseta en la cabeza.

—Ouh. —se quejó Milo antes de ponérsela.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos juntos por el pasillo antes de que Milo agarrase la mano de Kanon. Cuando Kanon lo miró, en el corredor oscuro, notó a Milo inusitadamente tímido.

—Oye… Esto no es cosa de una noche, ¿verdad?

Kanon tardó un poco en contestar, perdido en las luces que se reflejaban en los írises claros de Milo.

Levantó la mano libre para acariciarle el pómulo con el pulgar.

—Mañana, cuando te levantes a las tres, me llamas. Tú haces café, yo hago tortitas y hablamos de cómo me vas a follar.

Y antes que de Milo pudiese añadir algo más, Kanon lo besó. Rápido, apretado. Sentido. Y sin separarse mucho de él acabó lo que tenía que decir.

—Y después de eso, desnudos en tu cama, hablamos de sentimientos.

Milo se mordió los labios, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez demasiado amplio. Asintió con la cabeza y mientras los dos reían, Saga llegó para abrazarles.

—Tíos —confesó entre hipidos—. Estoy muy borracho. Os quiero mucho.

—Nosotros también nos queremos mucho. —le dijo Kanon, frotándole la espalda.

Y Milo tuvo que agarrar mejor a Saga porque estaba a punto de caerse y necesitaba algo con lo que taparse el sonrojo.


End file.
